1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to Christmas light string mounting devices, and helically coiled spring connectors of the type that serve as a quickly attachable and detachable solderless electrical connector.
2. Background Art
Various brackets and other structures have been devised for attaching Christmas light strings to interior and exterior surfaces of buildings. Exemplary of these are the Christmas light hangers of Mayse, U.S. Pat. No. 4,714,219; the light string mounting bracket of Lanning, U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,180; and the device for permanent installation of Christmas lighting of Shaffer, U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,751. A disadvantage of such devices is that, once the Christmas season is past, they are not readily adaptable for hanging or supporting objects other than Christmas light strings, such as Halloween decorations, mobiles and other types of hanging sculptures and decorations. What is desired, therefore, is a device, mountable on a wall surface and capable of supporting a Christmas light string, by which various kinds of objects can be supported directly (e.g., bunting) or suspended by a cord or string from the wall by attaching the cord or string to the device; and, further, that the device be configured such that the cord, string (including, for instance, a Christmas light string) or other object can be quickly and easily attached and disattached from the device.
I have found that these needs are well served by a helical coil, comprised of flexible, resilient wire, in combination with an appropriate fastener, such as a nail or screw, for attaching the coil to a wall surface. A number of these coils, spaced apart along a wall surface and fastened thereto, can readily support a Christmas light string that is wedged in between, and retained by, adjacent turns within each of the coils. Removal of the light string is accomplished simply by separating the adjacent turns of each coil enough to permit withdrawal of the light string. Similarly, a cord or string for suspending an object from the coil is easily attached to, and disattached from, such a wall-mounted coil in the same manner.
Helical coils have been used previously for securing cords, wires, and the like. Brinkerhoff, U.S. Pat. No. 412,583, disclosed a picture nail comprising a helical coil of wire or other suitable material that surrounded the shank of a nail closely at its ends and was of larger diameter between said ends. A cord for suspending a picture frame could be retained between adjacent turns of the coil. Due to the presence of the coil, the nail could only be driven partially into a wall surface. Driving the nail into a wall surface tended to compress the coil, which may be acceptable when hanging a picture frame but, for hanging a Christmas light string, is deemed undesirable inasmuch as electric wires in the light string might be damaged by excessive compressive force between adjacent turns of the coil. Moreover, the presence of the portion of the nail that extended away from the wall surface interfered with separation of adjacent turns when removing the cord.
Johns, U.S. Pat. No. 3,210,722, disclosed a helical spring type connector, comprising an upper portion of approximately polygonal convolutions and a lower portion formed of circular convolutions of decreasing diameters, the latter convolutions being adapted for insertion in a recess in a plate or foundation. An electrical conductor could be clamped between adjacent convolutions of the upper portion. No separate fastener, such as a nail or screw, was provided or required, but a recess was required in the surface to which the fastener was to be attached. Having to drill a series of such recesses on interior or exterior wall surfaces would be laborious and likely to mar said surfaces, thereby making Johns' connector unsuitable for the intended range of applications of the instant invention.